1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an elastomeric composition consisting essentially of an elastomer and a high concentration of aramid fibers with no reinforcing filler or particulate additives. The composition is useful as a masterbatch to facilitate the blending of aramid fibers into elastomers. The invention also relates to a process for making the elastomeric composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,541, issued Apr. 30, 1985 on the application of Frances, discloses a masterbatch composition of elastomer, aramid pulp, and reinforcing filler. Reinforcing filler materials are required and they are combined with the pulp before dispersion of the pulp into an organic solvent solution of the elastomer in order to facilitate dispersion of the pulp for the elastomer. This patent stands as a teaching that filler material is required for successful dispersion of pulp into the elastomer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,377, issued Sep. 24, 1985 on the application of Crossman, discloses a process for making a dispersion of pulp materials in a polymer. The dispersion is made by blending an aqueous mixture of the pulp with an organic solvent solution of the polymer and removing the water and organic solvent after the pulp transfers from the aqueous phase to the organic phase.
Great Britain Patent application 2,147,589-A, published May 15, 1985, discloses a composition comprising aramid pulp and rubbery polymer. It is definitely stated that the composition cannot be made at pulp concentrations greater than about 20 parts of fiber per 100 parts of polymer; and that a maximum of about 12 parts fiber per 100 parts of polymer is preferred.